Rebound
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: -The act of gaining possession after it missed.- Sequel to IM. AU. Non Mass. How ironic, he had everything every man wanted the most. The money, the fame, the looks, yet, he couldn't have what most of them had. He have been taught to never take anything for granted anymore. But- "Please show us that you want us to be whole again"


Beta-ed by 3vil-Sakura

Disclaimer : IDON, just the plot :)

* * *

Little Explanation :

So, basically this chapter is kinda the.. preview ? So, the real story/plot should go like this

1. the time period after Itachi was sent to hospital (read Itachi's Mistake)

2. This part

3. The continuation after the second part.

And all of you may think, why the second first ?

My answer, because I feel like doing it instead of following the order. I mean, if I follow the order, there's a HUGE chance that I might stop in the middle because of some event in my life (Like yesterday, GOD, I was typing TFM newest chapter with Pierrot's on the afternoon, and yesteday night, I feel like a shit and I don't have any mood to do anything until this afternoon, thanks to.. some problems I suddenly have. God, I really feel worthless right now.. *sigh*)

so back again, I decide to write the 2nd part first since I think it'll be more... interesting ?

anyway, the REAL 2nd part definitely isn't this short.. this chapter is still a preview anyway..

go with the story !

* * *

Reviews' appreciation

HUGE THANK YOUs for everyone who gave me reviews in IM, God, I love you all :)

and definitely humongous gratefulness from me to ItaSaku1, since she was the one who gave me the confidence to post IM :D

and I think.. I'm gonna rewrite IM so it's not that... dramatic ?

IDK why, but when I re-read it again, I feel like "Gosh, I made it really super duper dramatic"

but... let's hope I have enough time :D

and I have my own laptop now *grin* so update will just depends on my mood and time *and not about hide and seek with my parents anymore, LOL*

* * *

"Are these circumstances satisfactory enough for you, Itachi?" Sakura asked softly, as she took a seat beside him, where it was facing a school's field. A gentle breeze caressed her rosy cheeks and danced with her pink tresses.

The man in question, wasn't shocked to the slightest at her sudden appearance. Instead, he kept doting his eyes on a certain raven haired child of his; playing soccer childishly with his friends.

"I've been taught to never take anything for granted anymore." Itachi replied. His gaze never met the beautiful woman beside him. Her motherly aura was radiating strongly, to his content. He felt this huge yearning for her unleash from his self control. It took everything in him to not just turn and mold their body into one, to smell her sweet scent and never let go again. But he restrained that part of him; he didn't deserve her, not after what he did to her. He was a shameful man, filled with sins and unforgivable betrayal. He's a coward, for letting himself succumb to the easy path of suicide, five years ago. She deserved better, a man with no shameful act and past.

"Ah. I see..." Sakura replied softly. She hummed a very familiar tone, as she thought about something. Hearing her hum that very song, intensified his pain and agony. The song that she used to comfort him after he was woken up from his nightmare, when he was taking a nap on her lap, when she was cooking for both of them, when she felt happy and even sad to cheer herself up. Their song. Those, were the kind of moments they had before Konan came into their lives. It was cowardly of him to completely accuse Konan, since it was himself who succumbed to her. And now, this position he was in, was the consequences of his shameful act. How ironic, he had everything every man wanted the most. The money, the fame, the looks, the title, every women would throw herself to him, just so they could have him for a night. Yet, he couldn't have what most of them had. A family with their beloved one, where their wife would wait for them to come home, the sound of happy children around the house, listening to their overly excited thoughts about their day, a goodnight kiss for their children, and that warm, comfortable feeling they would have when their beloved slept beside them.

Instead, he had a cold, silent, enormous mansion only for himself. With no one waiting for him at home, to accompany his time with, and to sleep beside him. No, he was all alone; only allowed to reflect the days where he wasn't alone, where he had someone who loved him dearly.

But, he couldn't allow himself to take things for granted anymore, so he opted to cling onto the best thing he had, his memories of her and the videos he watched of the daily life she went through everyday with their son from the day he knew her whereabouts until now. They were his motivation, his will to live.

Suddenly Sakura stood as wind blew around them. She took a deep breath before she stood in front of him with both of her arms behind her back and tilted her head with the most, sincere smile he used to see when they were still together.

"But…If…If I offered it to you? If I give you another chance, what would you do, Itachi-kun?"

And he never dared to hope of getting his dream of a perfect family with Sakura and his son. So, why? Why would this woman offer this to him? Was it a joke? Is she that forgiving while he can't even forgive himself fully? And…and after a good six years…she called him with that suffix again..

"Stop getting my hopes high, Sakura. We both know that it's impossible with my betrayal…" Itachi closed his eyes, suppressing the pain from the harsh fact. He knew it already, but to say it verbally, it pained him.

"I know. I should've yelled at you, cursed at you, even kicked you the second I saw you, but no. I didn't Itachi. We've matured more than from what we were back then, and I think it's pointless to make such a big deal of it like other broken families. Of course I was angry and all, but as the time passed, I realized that," she faced the sky, "that you suffered the same as me. So, I think…It's ridiculous for us to keep going like this." She faced Itachi again. "I've watched you when you were watching us with your hidden cameras. I've watched you as you watched our son every time he goes to school, I've watched you send some of your guards around the school so our son will always be safe, I've known that you knew that our son wished for a father figure, and yet he denied anyone but his own father. And you should have known that," she bended downward to face him. "I want you back, Itachi." She whispered softly.

Itachi was speechless. She knew all of it?

"So," she stood once more. "Please, make me believe you like I used to do. Please prove to me that you won't toy with me again. Please prove to me that you'll love us both with all of your heart. Please show us that, " she took another breath. "you want us to be whole again, Itachi-kun."

Silence ensued between them as Itachi still processed the confession of his son's mother. She…She wanted to…

"So, I hope, we'll meet again soon, Itachi. I and Haseo will wait for you." She smiled sincerely for the last time before she took off to where their son school's was, as it was time to pick up the children.

Itachi for the first time, smiled. A smile that held no regrets or sorrow.

He chuckled, "Soon, Sakura. I'll have you both back in my life. And I swear I'll never let go of it."

* * *

Sooooo…. How was it ? R&R please, so I know whether it's bad or good or annoying or disgusting !


End file.
